Namoro: Esse Estranho
by Liverpaul
Summary: Adaptação da crônica "Namoro: Esse Estranho" de Scheila Azevedo. "Porque o amor só dura em liberdade e o ciúme, é só vaidade." ONESHOT UA, Maria/Jasper. #Fanfic dedicada a Fernando Gaede#


**Título:** Namoro: Esse Estranho

**Autora: **Scheila Azevedo

**Adaptado por:** Tati Cullen Hopkins

**Personagens: **Maria/Jasper – atípicamente!

**Rated: **T – Linguagem Imprópria.

**Quando: **Não sei ao certo.

**Advertências: **Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer: **Maria e Jasper são personagens de Stephenie Meyer.

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, só quero reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos**: A esposa do meu (Tati) chefe, que me mandou um e-mail com esta crônica maravilhosa sobre os relacionamentos de hoje.

**Resumo:** _Adaptação da crônica "Namoro: Esse Estranho" de __Scheila Azevedo. __"__Porque o amor só dura em liberdade e o ciúme, é só vaidade__."_

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**NAMORO: ESSE ESTRANHO**

"Jasper é um cara super legal.

Extrovertido, cheio de amigos e, principalmente, amigas.

Sua vida é simples e boêmia, pois nunca perde a oportunidade de tomar aquela cervejinha com os companheiros.

Torcedor doente, não passa um jogo a que ele não assista. Vai pro campo de camisa, bandeira, pinta a cara e veste peruca.

Fica dias de mau-humor quando o time perde e comemora como um louco as vitórias.

Jasper é assim, um cidadão do bem.

Não fala mal dos outros, mas se antipatiza com alguém, não faz a menor questão de disfarçar.

Sem ser grosso, claro.

A mulherada adora Jasper.

Também, quem não gosta de um cara assim?

Cheio das amigas, sempre as cumprimenta com um abração.

Algumas ele fica, outras já ficou e tantas outras ainda pretende ficar, mas sem estresse.

Apesar de lindo, Jasper não faz o tipo galinha.

Tanto que, por trás desta vida cheia de farra, ele sente a maior falta de uma namorada.

Mas tem que ser assim, alguém tão gente boa e sem frescura quanto ele, do contrário, ele cai fora.

Do outro lado da cidade está Maria.

Ela bebe cerveja, assiste ao futebol nos bares da cidade e ainda berra palavrões se a defesa do seu time deixa passar uma bola.

Inteligente, bonita, independente...

Maria é o que podemos chamar de mulher moderna.

Seu telefone não pára de tocar com convites pra sair, viajar, bater um papinho regado à cerveja.

Maria tem um gosto eclético para uma mulher.

Além de futebol, curte filmes violentos e de ficção, como também, shows de rock.

Ela conta piadas sacanas e detalha sua vida sexual pras amigas, que rolam de rir e retribuem, cada uma com suas respectivas aventuras.

Não faz pose de santinha e nem fica chocada quando ouve aquelas conversas tipicamente masculinas.

Amigos homens ela tem aos montes, apesar de ser uma gata super vaidosa, seu jeito maloqueiral-chic deixa todos à vontade para, só amizade mesmo.

Claro que alguns ela já pegou, outros ela pega e outros ela ainda vai pegar.

É, porque Maria é quem pega, e não o contrário.

Apesar de adorar essa vida, ela sente falta de um cafuné, de aprofundar uma relação, de pensar num futuro.

Mas, como todos os mortais, tem lá seus traumas e receios.

De repente, num mágico dia de sol, Jasper e Maria se esbarram, se agarram, ficam de rolo, transam, começam a namorar, casam, fazem filhos e vivem felizes para sempre!

Ah, como seria bom se a vida fosse assim: romântica e perfeita.

Mas, infelizmente, não é.

O que parecia ser a relação ideal se transforma num verdadeiro inferno.

Jasper se escandaliza com a quantidade de álcool que a namorada bebe sem ficar alterada, não admite que ela fale nomes feios, e chama as amigas dela por "moça".

Por outro lado, Maria não suporta a maneira íntima como ele trata as próprias amiguinhas. Quando algumas delas aparecem, Maria faz cara feia e diz que todas são putas e querem agarrá-lo.

Aí você deve estar pensando: mas pelo menos eles estão vendo os jogos de futebol juntos!

Que nada!

Ela não se interessa mais por futebol.

Gostava mesmo era de ir aos bares ver os caras nervosos, berrando e exalando testosterona.

E o que é pior, ela não quer ir e ainda implica quando o namorado diz que vai com os amigos.

Pro coitado comparecer ao campo, então, é um inferno.

A cerveja depois do jogo, e em qualquer outro horário, virou lenda.

É então que Jasper começa a ceder pra evitar confusão, pois nessa altura do campeonato Maria já o proibiu de sair com a rapaziada, e justifica dizendo que são todos um bando de cachaceiros e mulherengos.

O sexo e a esperança de que a relação volte a ser como era no início são as únicas coisas que seguram este casal.

Ela coloca a culpa nele e ele, nela, mas o que ninguém percebe é que ambos destruíram a relação.

"Mas como a coisa chegou a este ponto sem que ninguém percebesse?" – eles ficam se perguntando.

A resposta pode ser mais simples do que se imagina, basta que cada um responda com total sinceridade às perguntas abaixo:

1 – Por que a pessoa muda de personalidade quando começa a namorar, se o que atraiu o outro foi justamente quem você era no início?

2 – Por que você obriga o outro a mudar de personalidade, se foi essa a pessoa por quem você se apaixonou?

3 – Por que, as características que você acha tão legal nos seus amigos, são os maiores defeitos do seu parceiro?

4 – Por que o cotidiano do casal tem que mudar completamente ao começar uma relação, ao invés de permanecer o mesmo e o novo namorado apenas ser, especialmente, inserido na sua rotina, sem criar grandes abalos?

5 – Por que acreditar que todas as mulheres do mundo querem pegar seu namorado, como se ele tivesse se tornado a mais nova celebridade no dia em que vocês oficializaram a relação?

6 – Por que infernizar a vida do outro querendo saber o que fez e com quem, antes de você existir, se você também tem um passado tão "negro e sórdido"?

7 – E, o mais importante, por que todo esse inferno e mudanças de atitude e personalidade mútua começam exatamente quando se define a relação como NAMORO?

Enquanto se fica, ninguém cobra, ninguém tem ciúme, ninguém diz como você deve ser e agir.

É impressionante como existem pessoas que passam meses ficando, com toda regularidade, se falam quase todos os dias, sabem tudo da vida um do outro e até preservam uma certa fidelidade, mas não definem a relação porque temem o que pode se tornar, caso essa perigosa palavra seja pronunciada.

O sentimento de posse, de propriedade toma a pessoa de uma forma descontrolada e a fantasia da relação maravilhosa do início faz com que os parceiros cedam.

Cedem porque não aguentam a pressão, para evitar briga ou até mesmo, por medo de perder.

Mas, no fundo, guardam a esperança de que tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes...

Mas não volta.

Tudo vai ficando cada vez pior.

E esta mesma ilusão faz com que nenhum dos dois tome a decisão de terminar.

É mais fácil fingir ser quem o nosso parceiro quer que sejamos.

Ser uma pessoa na frente do namorado e outra quando se está na companhia dos amigos.

Mas fingir ser quem não é, irrita, incomoda, dá crise de identidade...

É então que começa a nascer uma raiva, um abuso da outra pessoa e até de si mesmo.

Seus olhos passam a enxergar novos horizontes e, de repente, trair não parece ser tão errado, nem difícil, afinal, quem garante que o outro já não está fazendo?

E com essa desculpa a pessoa sai chifrando sem sentir culpa.

Anos e anos depois, dois seres apaixonados e apaixonantes não mais se reconhecem e um certo dia, a bomba explode.

Solteiros novamente, passam a ter aversão a namoro ou qualquer tipo de relacionamento que lembre aquela coleira usurpadora de liberdade e personalidade.

Relações casuais, sem cobranças e satisfações tornam-se ideais, mas o preço que se paga pela superficialidade é um pouco caro: não se vive grandes e loucas paixões, não há entrega, nem sonho, nem sexo com amor.

Há apenas aventuras sexuais.

Tudo isso, porque não conseguimos respeitar e amar o outro do jeito que ele é..."

Este texto é dedicado a todos os "Jaspers" e todas as "Marias" que já destruíram suas relações de tanto cobrar, impor, castrar e também ceder.

Que se anularam e perderam seus eixos até não saberem mais quem são e como se tornaram assim.

Mas, dedicado principalmente, àqueles que estão inseridos neste processo hoje e ainda podem salvar suas relações.

"Porque o amor só dura em liberdade e o ciúme, é só vaidade."

As pessoas parecem esquecer que o amor só o é de verdade se livre for…

Um grande exercício: amar com desprendimento, amar sem posse…

Aos que não têm uma relação, que pensem bem; aos que já têm, que cuidem para que ela seja sempre um prazer, e não uma "coleira usurpadora de liberdade e personalidade".

MJMJMJMJMJMJ

* * *

**Notas da Adaptadora**

– TATI –

**1. **Não resisti em transformar esse maravilhoso artigo em fanfic para dividir com vocês, até porque penso exatamente como a escritora do artigo e acho que vale como reflexão para muita gente que está infeliz e/ou fazendo alguém infeliz no relacionamento. Mas claro, espero que esse não seja o caso de ninguém aqui! RSRRSRS.

**2. **Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado da crônica-fic e claro, que deixem reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"


End file.
